Horizon
by JessieRose
Summary: [complete] set a year after the original POTC. one shot Will is gone, taken by the sea, and Liz finds herself alone. How will she cope with her loss?


Disclaimer - I don't own POTC!! If I did. . .well lot's not go into that!! ^_^  
  
A/N This is just a one shot fic!! Set a year after the events of the first film. Elizabeth finds herself alone, once more. Please R&R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Horizon.  
  
Elizabeth stood in silent contemplation of her life. Her hand rested on the stone battlement from where she had fallen, over a year ago. Her eyes flicked down to the jagged rocks below, she almost wished she had not survived the fall.  
  
The tears fell silently from her shiny eyes, shiny with tears but dull with misery. Her hands shook, as she pushed herself up on to the ledge, stepping closer to the edge and staring out to sea.  
  
Somewhere out there, was Will.  
  
Thoughts of her father's kind face flashed in her mind. He had warned her about Will; told her constantly that she could never trust a pirate. She found a strange contentment in acknowledging him to be right.  
  
He would never understand though what she had, what she still felt for Will. Weatherby Swann was not a romantic man, and had no shame in admitting his marriage to Caroline Smith was one of convenience. When the earth had taken her, he shed not a single tear. How could he possibly understand what his daughter was feeling?  
  
Nobody understood.  
  
Except maybe James. James Norrington, too, had lost in love. He had immortalised Elizabeth, giving her qualities she did not possess. She had broken his heart, that day when she chose Will over him. She shook her head in regret.  
  
Her foot tottered gently over the edge, as the wind pushed her forward, she recoiled in horror. The tears falling over her smooth face, tickling her sorrowful cheeks.  
  
The setting sun, glinted off the waves as they smashed against the rocks, she raised her hand to shadow her eyes. Her other still resting on the ancient stone battlement.  
  
This was where James Norrington had proposed to her. She had been cruel to him, treated him un-forgivingly. She was appalled at her self. First she had promised her hand in marriage, if he saved the man she loved. Then she forced him to release Jack Sparrow, the man he most loathed, from the gallows, before snatching her marriage hand back again.  
  
She shook her head in regret.  
  
An old saying sprung into her mind, as she stood resting her head on the stone, her once perfect hair running down her face, her eyes tinged red with pain. She had made her bed, and now she must lie on it. She had chosen Will over James, and she had to live with that. Or did she?  
  
The angry waters met her eyes once more, and she blinked back the next flood of tears in confidence. No man was worth crying over; no man should have the power to cause such pain. But Will was a powerful man.  
  
Will had loved her, surely he did. He had told her so, with so much conviction and tenderness in his voice, how could she have thought over wise?  
  
"But not enough." She muttered, softly to herself. "You did not love me enough."  
  
Will had loved Elizabeth, with all his heart, or most of it. But the saltwater pulsed through his veins, and the pull of the ocean was far too great to be avoided. He had left Elizabeth for the greatest mistress of them all.  
  
He had disappeared over the horizon, leaving her watching, stationed on the docks. Maybe she deserved it; maybe she was feeling the pain that she had caused James. It was like the person you loved most in the world, had taken an icy cold knife and plunged it straight into your heart.  
  
She shook her head in regret.  
  
She took a deep breath, and the salt fresh air flew into her lungs, and she felt instantly refreshed. She wiped her eyes for the final time, and stared out at the scene that greeted. The horizon.  
  
"Bring me that horizon." She muttered, with a smile.  
  
And without another word or thought, she threw herself over the battlement and into the cool waters below. But this time there was no miracle to help her miss the rocks. There was no Jack to pour life back into her sorry body. There was no Will to care for her profusely, or James to concern over her honour. Elizabeth was alone, because she had chased away everyone she had ever loved.  
  
But now she could be happy, she had gone to the ocean, where Will was. 


End file.
